narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karuna
Category:MaddiKitten Karuna Ametsuchi Karuna Ametsuchi '(瑠曖 天地, ''Ametsuchi Karuna) is a young woman who came from the Village Hidden in the Oasis (沃地れ, Yokuchiugakure) where their culture is based on pacifistic and "Buddhist" influenced traditions. She's a special jonin who watches over the growth of Gaara throughout Shippuden until later moving to Konoha to take care of Gai. She is the illusive and original creator of Fragrant Ninja Art and also uses Flower Ninja Art that comes from her mother's side of the family and is a distant relative to inhabitants of the Land of Vegetables. Karuna is often rather sickly from an illness contracted in the Land of Vegetables that cannot kill her but harshly ailes her if she over exerts herself, often requiring hospitalization. Karuna appears in the "Rescue the Kazekage" Arc of the shippuden series and appears often throughout the rest of Naruto Shippuden before finally appearing as Gai's fiance, him directly proposing to her in front of Kakashi, in the epilogue which also shows Karuna is surprisingly two months pregnant in Naruto Gaiden's first chapter. Personality Karuna grew up very gentle hearted with a habit of being driven to shouting if you really screw up which you later hear Gai speak of in terror when he accidentally got himself yelled at after they got married. She has a loving heart, but a stronger outer personality, regardless of also being very merciful and has no offensive jutsu due to this and her illness. She was often underspoken for most of her life until she turns 16 and becomes ore social, but speaking when she believes it's necessary rather than being quiet from shyness and nervousness. People have said her personality is truly inspiring due to her ability to keep going when things become rough and doing everything possible to protect those she loves. Karuna is very fond of singing and does so well, but lacking the confidence to do so until it's a life or death situation using it to bide of enemies. Karuna was often self conscious about her appearance when she's younger and even now, but with Gai telling her how beautiful she is, she's let go of most of her doubtfulness despite knowing full well she was never unappealing. While Karuna took refuge in Sunagakure for important tasks, she began to caudle Gaara and become somewhat motherly towards him; fixing his hair, making sure he was dressed neatly, often bringing him herbal tea and insisting he made sure he ate by giving him her homemade spring rolls for lunch which he often loved. When she married Gai, she became very calm and less risky, but remaining reckless when the situation required her help. Upon having learned from him that she needed to take up arms for herself, she created a few jutsu that would physically harm enemies and grew to accept using them. Morals Karuna genually dislikes conflict and war among many violent aspects and detests people with no heart or soul. However, Karuna has deep empathy again people who are suffering and can sense suffering in the heart of individuals from looking into their eyes. Karuna enjoys helping lost causes even if they are doomed to fail and enjoys taking care of people who need her. She believes in peaceful protest, talking out differences, and avoiding conflict is always the best ways to bring about peace rather than war. Appearance Karuna looks rather young for her age and has brown hair and fair skin, and blue eyes. She's often seen wearing her hair loosely tied with a blue band and bow along with a medium sleeved kimono with a stitched diamond pattern on each shoulder; symbolizing the flower that represents her clan and accented with a lighter fabric at the top and bottom of her top. She often wears a chakra lily in her hair as well. Karuna's wears a skirt which is slitted in two different styles, wears nude color mesh along both arms, long, open-toed thigh boots with shorts, two bells around her right wrist, a middle eastern style head attire adorned with gems and beads, a strap carrying her petal pot, a waist strap with a pouch and headband plate, a shuriken holster on her left leg, and lastly a traditional desert scarf. Abilities Basic Since Karuna moved from the Land of Vegetables after her parents passed away, she arrived at Yokuchigakure and doesn't wield Life Release. Karuna mains abilities called Fragrant Ninja Art and Flower Ninja Art and creating many different aspects of status ailments, cures, knock out perfumes, petal and flower usages and more. Hr basic abilities create form from nothingness with flowers and their petals, using the stigma rose from Yokuchigakure, only being able to wield it because of her talent with manipulating water within flowers and petals. Karuna has some knowledge of genjutsu but majorly lacks in taijutsu other than standard running skills and avoid and evade tactics and manuvors. Her major fault is the fact she suffers from a slight illness from her homeland that she cannot overcome, but doesn't prevent her from trying as hard as she possibly can to protect the people she loves, often leading her to overusage of her stamina and chakra, often requiring hospitalization. Stats Village Karuna comes from an oasis village within the desert of the wind country that has a life tree in the center of their village that carries its own source of natural chakra and help the sustain the land around it as far as the roots run out from the tree. - The village is a 2 day walk from Suna. The people of this village have adapted for so long that they now carry this particular hybrid of natural chakra and human chakra that reacts with the chakra lilies from the Life tree and is fed chakra to sustain the constant blooming of the lilies. The chakra there lilies have been known to form a symbiotic relationship with the person who picks that particular bloom once given chakra and can be utilized in various ways, similar to the flower ninja art in the land of Vegetables. This natural energy produces a common technique based yang chakra and life release to manipulate the "life" substance within the petals of the plant within the village borders. Past & Future When the first settlers came to this oasis they noticed so much life sustained from a single large tree centering the village that lead to the villagers growing ill from the tree's chakra and many people died due to it's ability to infect and destroy the tenketsu or "chakra system" within the human body. Mainly adults and sickly children as well as elders obtained this " Life Stigma" while healthy children of age 1-3 were perfectly fine and adapted quickly to this Life Chakra on their own. The village elder eventually discovered the leaf of the chakra lilly could be brewed into a tea to encourage the bodies natural adaptation and nullify this chakra's harmful qualities. Generations after the tea flourished as a natural dellicacy for it's lovely scent and semi sweet taste and is used for outsiders who are new comers to allow new villagers the ability to prevent the life tree's illness. Native plants to the village include the chakra lilly, the stigma rose, and a fruit called "lemon berries" used in many recipes and deserts due to the seeds being the only fatal substance in the fruit keeping outsiders safe from the "Life Stigma" due to "all" the village's plants carrying Life Chakra. The village was titled the Village Hidden in the Oasis and has only a hand full of ninja who protect its borders and secure the safety of outsiders who visit quite often. There is said to be a lore told by the village elders which tells of the Sage of Sixth Paths originally creating this tree to benefit later generations and creating a natural defense for the tree as well. Ex: If a person has ill intent and tries using the chakra lillies or stimga roses to do wrong, when they sync their chakra, instead of purifying what makes the stigma, it increases the likelihood of contracting it to 97%. The village later developed Buddhist and pacifistic culture over the many years and became a great religious sanctuary for those who come to worship the Life Tree as a gift from the Sage. Each year the village holds the Life Festival to celebrate the gift of the Life Tree and serves all sorts of lemon berry deserts and traditional dishes such as mitarashi dango and even ramen which is said to be second best to Ichiraku by Naruto himself upon visiting with friends to enjoy the festival. Credit http://karunakitten.deviantart.com - my deviant art. '''I reserve all copyrights to every bit of information within this article! Thank you! I own all artwork and credit any outside sources such as Karuna's ref sheet. Information on Karuna's relation with Gaara will be introduced in the near future! Take care! Thanks for visiting :3 Don't forget to visit my DeviantArt as well ^^